


Sugar Sweet

by catpoop



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (lmao), Anxiety, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, SheithMonth2k17, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Sheith Month '17 - 8/8: FirstKeith's nervous about bottoming for the first time - but he's got to do this for Shiro, right?





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i tried to write pwp ... and this happened ...

Keith is – and he has to admit it – scared. Or, rather – terrified.

But they agreed to this a week ago, when Keith felt more comfortable with his body and had foolishly gone along with Shiro’s suggestion. And no chickening out now – Shiro is coming over in two hours.

Keith hops into the shower before he can worry any further.

The warm water burns on his feverish skin as Keith lathers soap over his skin in mimicry of regular hygiene. He tries to remember what Shiro said – his fingers creep down to part his cheeks, hesitantly rubbing circles.

Keith stifles a tremor. He’d be lying if he said he’s never tried this before, slipping a tentative finger or two inside when he’s horny and in the shower.

But to stretch himself wide – to wash clean his taint to the best of his ability … it’s always been Shiro, experienced enough to comfortably bottom. Not him. At least, not before they’d brought it up one placid evening, sweat cooling on their skin and lethargy in their veins.

What if – what if he makes a mess and absolutely embarrasses himself? Or it hurts so much that he can’t walk for days?

He’d even taken the precaution of not eating anything last night, or this morning – and lunch … Keith had snuck a granola bar in the hopes that his digestive system wasn’t paying attention.

Sighing, Keith removes his fingers, rinsing himself down and exiting in the hope that two hours later, he’ll feel a little better.

At least he – feels cleaner, somewhat.

Dazed and freshly-washed and a _little_ too hungry to be healthy, Keith sprawls on his bed, hoping against hope that Shiro will come later rather than sooner.

\-----

Shiro lets himself in two hours later – Keith passed him a copy of his key, entrusted him with this responsibility. Shiro has to admit he feels a touch of pride every time he spots the key dangling on his keychain.

His boyfriend’s place is messy – sometimes annoyingly so – and Shiro toes off his shoes, setting them beside the disorganised pile of boots and high tops.

“Keith?” He pads quietly through the small apartment, and as expected, Keith is snoozing away, face-down on his bed. Shiro sits down beside him, the bed creaking and Keith stirring in response.

“Mmgh?”

“Hey, baby. You wanna wake up for me?”

At his voice, Keith’s eyelids flutter as he fumbles his way from the brink of unconsciousness. “Shiro?”

“Yeah?” Shiro reaches out a hand to pinch one cheek, and Keith shies away. “C’mere, baby.” 

Sleepily, Keith sits upright, leaning against his shoulder. Shiro takes advantage of his lazy passiveness, sneaking both hands under Keith’s loose shirt and towards the edge of his briefs. Keith looks ready to fall asleep again – and then startles alert when Shiro snaps his waistband.

“Huh?”

Shiro presses a kiss to his mussed hair, then on the tip of his nose. Keith stares at him syrupy-sweetly.

“Do you remember why I came over today?” Shiro soothes, and unexpectedly, Keith tenses up in his arms.

His voice hinges on desperate. “I – I – yeah. Mhm.” He tucks his face against Shiro’s neck and Shiro balks.

He slowly removes his hands from Keith’s warm skin; sets them on the bed. “Hey – you okay?”

“Yeah.” Keith’s voice is muffled, but his small, sad tone is clear as day.

“What’s wrong? You know you can tell me.” He knows Keith struggles with his feelings, that he never lets anyone know anything personal. Shiro only figured out he was gay after catching him eyeing up some boy at school – and Keith is still reluctant to talk about it. He started opening up once he realised Shiro wasn’t going to spill his secrets – but still…

“I – I don’t, I’m –” Fragile violet eyes peer into his as Keith stumbles to find an answer. “I’m _scared_ , Shiro.”

“W-Why?”

“I – I don’t – why do I have to bottom?” The words flow over his tongue in a rush. Keith’s embarrassment is tangible.

“You don’t _have_ to. I just thought you wanted to try it.”

Keith looks conflicted, confused, and Shiro pulls him into a hug again, touching sharp elbows and skinny waist. Keith sighs against his skin.

“Yeah – but, doesn’t it hurt? And – and, you’re not supposed to do _that_ to your ass…”

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “It won’t hurt if you take it slow. And I don’t see you complaining about my ass.”

They’ve always taken it slow in their relationship – Shiro careful not to hurt Keith emotionally or physically, and Keith happy to just bask in their partnership.

“Yeah, but _you’re_ gay.” Regret flashes in Keith’s eyes the moment the words leave his mouth.

“I – Keith.” Shiro wants to be offended by his tone, would be if it was anyone else, but he knows Keith. Knows the struggle he’s going through just being here. “Okay. We don’t have to do anything if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

“Mm.” Keith slumps against him, muttering a soft ‘sorry’ when Shiro starts stroking his hair.

“It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3
> 
> @swummeng-geys.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @hashtag_yikes


End file.
